stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Pierlot
Overleg gebruiker:Pierlot/Archief Cadeaubonnen Libertas Ik heb het gevoel dat alles met hoe het bij Cadeaubonnen Libertas draait niet duidelijk is. Er staat duidelijk dat een bedrijf enkel bonnen van 5, 10, 20, 50, 100 en 500 moneta kan bestellen, dus geen 400, 800 en 1000. Wil je dit even aanpassen? Wil je trouwens ook eurowaardes of MOET er per se op de bon enkel moneta? okt 18, 2009 10:01 (UTC) :Die bonwaardes zijn vanwege de prijzen bij Het gadhoffi. Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 10:03 (UTC) ::Er zijn wel bonnen van 100 en 500 moneta. Wellicht wil je die? okt 18, 2009 10:05 (UTC) :::OK Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 10:05 (UTC) Inactief Hoezo inactief? Ik denk dat er iets minder mensen nu op Kiwistad zijn vanwege vakanties die aanbreken maar er zijn zeker wat mensen actief hoor ;) okt 18, 2009 10:55 (UTC) :Kiwistad lol goeie naam voor een wikistad-parodie HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHH Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 10:56 (UTC) ::Weetje, ik ga een groentebedrijf bij de LLC oprichten genaamd Kiwistad :P okt 18, 2009 11:01 (UTC) :::Grappig Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 11:07 (UTC) Leuk Leuk blog Pierlot. Ik wil ook misschien wel het levensverhaal van Pierlot Adrianusz verfilmen. Misschien wil Echocho er wel een boek over schrijven dan richten we daarna een filmmaatschappij op en maken een film! :) Dr. Magnus okt 18, 2009 11:11 (UTC) :Leuk Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 11:12 (UTC) Het lijkt me een goed idee. Je personage, Pierlot, die heeft heel wat avonturen beleefd in Libertas. Zoals bijvoorbeeld in de Tweede Burgeroorlog als rebel en terrorist naast Bruno Banda. En daarvoor ook al. Je bent al vaak in de gevangenis gezet maar wist je steeds te bevrijden. Een avontuurlijk en spannend leven, daar kun je een mooie film en boek van maken. Vraag wat gebruikers die je al langer kennen dan ik (Tahr, Echocho, Jillids) om je te helpen. Dr. Magnus okt 18, 2009 11:17 (UTC) :Ja Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 11:18 (UTC) ::"Pierlot, niet vast te zetten" is een idee voor de naam :p okt 18, 2009 11:42 (UTC) :::Ja Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 11:45 (UTC) Waarom Pierlot, waarom moest je nu weer zo vreselijk misdragen? Ik hoor dat je weer eens grondig de boel hebt lopen vergallen. Ik heb je een laatste kans gekregen en de voorwaarden gesteld. Zoals je wel zult beseffen zul je nu nooit meer een kans krijgen om terug te keren. Ik heb mijn best voor je gedaan, maar je bent een ondankbare. Ik sta, net zoals de meesten hier, achter een cross-wiki blokkade voor alle wiki's en wikia's op zowel je account als je IP-adres zodat we voorgoed van je zijn verlost. Je hebt het er zelf naar gemaakt. Adios, amigo! Ga jij maar lekker een sociaal leven hebben. Het zal je goed doen makker. Ga sporten, zoek een leuke vriendin, ga naar de sportschool, of ga lekker zwemmen of zonnen, verzin maar iets. Maar Wikipedia, Wikia en alles wat eromheen draait is voor jouw beslist niet geschikt. Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2009 09:21 (UTC) :Bravo Dr. Magnus. Éndelijk zijn we van het misbaksel verlost. --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 19, 2009 09:44 (UTC) ::Euh TahR78 heeft hem geblokt hoor okt 19, 2009 09:45 (UTC) Sjors, inderdaad fijn dat we van Lotje zijn verlost. Het was inderdaad een misbaksel. Nu zijn personages dood zijn volgt er deze week nog een "karaktermoord" en dan zal Sannse hem cross-wiki blokkeren. Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2009 09:46 (UTC) :::Weet ik, maar ik doel op het betoog van Dr. Magnus --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 19, 2009 09:47 (UTC) ::::Ooh ok, trouwens pierius wint je niet zoveel op he, hij is het niet waard okt 19, 2009 09:49 (UTC) Fijn dat jullie mijn betoog konden waarderen. En sorry voor mijn verschrikkelijke gescheld, ik vloek als een zeeman, maar je snapt mijn irritatie. Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2009 09:51 (UTC) :::::Ik denk dat ie (pierlot) gewoon niet zoveel anders te doen had dan Wiki(a/pedia/stad) te verkloten :) --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 19, 2009 09:53 (UTC) :I mean, hij kon tog ook gewoon de pc uitzette en naar buiten gaan, i.p.v. nutteloos zeure over dat hij dit wilde, dat niet mogt, zus niet ging, en zo niet kon --SjorskingmaWikistad okt 19, 2009 09:53 (UTC) Ik denk dat hij lijdt aan een psychische stoornis. Ik vermoed autisme of iets dergelijks. De jongen leeft in zijn eigen wereldje. Het is voor iedereen, ook voor hemzelf, het beste wanneer hij cross-wiki wordt geblokkeerd. Wanneer hij op internet niets meer kan doen zal hij worden gedwongen de deur uit te gaan en een sociaal leven te gaan lijden. En dat zal hem goed doen, daarvan ben ik overtuigd (mijn oom is een psycholoog, ik hem hem de posts even laten lezen :P ) Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2009 09:57 (UTC) Zie hier: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sannse#Pierlot Ik heb Sannse gevraagd hem cross-wiki to blokkeren. Zijn IP ook. Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2009 09:57 (UTC) :Ik had Sannse ook al gemaild met dezelfde vraag ;) okt 19, 2009 11:08 (UTC) :Volgensij was het trouwens ook al bekend dat Pierlot een kind van 9 ofzo is en autisme heeft.. okt 19, 2009 11:08 (UTC)